


Bacon and Eggs

by akire_yta



Series: prompt ficlets [614]
Category: DCU
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2021-01-03 23:57:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21188141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akire_yta/pseuds/akire_yta
Summary: such-a-random-rambler askedprompt time? wohoo! errrr.... Dick Grayson and bacon and eggs





	Bacon and Eggs

He’s ditched his costume from the waist up, and the bag of peas from the freezer was slowly defrosting into the teatowel he’s twisted it up into and wrapped around his shoulders.

In the pan, the oil hissed as it coated the bacon in a glossy sheen.

On the counter, his phone buzzed, another message flashing on the screen, too far away to read. He’ll look, later, after food and shower and maybe a few blissful hours of unconsciousness, but right now his brain felt like it was running on the pilot light.

Ignition would take pig fat and at least three eggs, sunny side up.

The third egg is still lolling in the bottom of the water glass, mercifully on its side. Two other eggs are on the counter, having failed the rotten egg test. At least the bacon was good, sealed fresh in vacuum-packed plastic.

The thing they never cover in non-existent superhero school was the important of automatic grocery deliveries. He wants toast, but there’s no bread of any kind anywhere in his apartment.

Damn it, now he’s thinking about bagels.

The pan hissed and popped, snapping him back into the present. He picked up the pan, handle wrapped in another tea towel, and spilled the bacon onto the last square of kitchen paper. The grease seeped in, turning the white quilted surface translucent

Dick stared, lost a little too long. The grease in the now empty pan tried to snap the air, and a tiny fleck of burning hot grease arched out to land on his ribs. He dropped the pan with a curse, nudging it noisily back onto the hob.

Three eggs, cracked one-handed, set the pan sizzling once more.

Dick picked up a rasher, hissing himself as it burned his fingers, then his tongue as he gulped it down.

How Bruce did this, day after day, year after year, he had no idea. He wonders if this is something he could ask about.

Something he should have asked about, when they still had time.

Dick poked the yolks with the spatula and watched the golden guts run and harden in the pan, and tried not to miss what he no longer had.


End file.
